


Blood and Flesh

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Canon, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-05
Updated: 2005-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This was originally a collaberation with brandnewloser87 using my plot bunny. Brian is a vampire, and with the help of his guide he must find his soulmate - the Chosen One.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**A/N: This first chapter was written by brandnewloser87. I kept it in to keep the flow of the story going. I give her FULL credit for it as it is an amazing chapter.**

* * *

The air was thick with fog. The gray mist swirled around Brian’s body, hugging him close. Moonbeams filtered down through the clouds, giving the dark alley an eerie glow. He leaned against the wall of Babylon, his favorite hunting ground. The walls thumped behind him from the loud music pumping inside. It flowed out the door and into his ears. He relished in a sound for a moment before he heard them. Footsteps.

Brian flattened himself against the cold cement wall, hiding in the shadows. A man whipped around the corner, striding down the alley with loud, ungraceful steps. He stood about six feet tall. He was tan, muscular, and very handsome. Brian smirked, his tongue finding the inside of his cheek. He had found his pray.

Brian began to take quick, silent steps toward the man. He glided gracefully along the wet pavement, while in contrast the man in front of him clunked along, his noisy boots giving away every step. He began to whistle a familiar tune, and Brian joined in. His dark hazel eyes gleamed with mischief. When the man noticed the other voice, he whipped around. Brian was already back in the shadows. The man’s eyes darted around, but saw nothing. He turned and lit a cigarette, most likely to calm his nerves. He looked up at the full moon, exposing the graceful curves of his neck, making the muscles in his throat tighten and quiver.

Brian strode purposefully towards the stranger. He licked his lips, exposing his long needle-like fangs that gleamed in the moonlight. As the man in front of him continued to be transfixed by the mood, Brian made his move.

In one swift motion, Brian grabbed the man by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. The man’s eyes widened in surprise and fear, but he quickly recovered himself when he caught sight of his captor. Brian was a vision, dressed head to toe in black. His tousled chestnut hair almost concealed his captivating hazel eyes. Brian smirked and the stranger smiled, mistaking Brian’s intent.

Brian leaned in and ran his tongue along the stranger’s taut skin, tasting his flesh. He tasted of salt and sweat, accumulated from hours of dancing at the club. The stranger leaned his head back and Brian sank his fangs into the juicy flesh, piercing the tight tan skin. He moaned in ecstasy as the crimson blood flowed over his full lips.

Brian let the man’s now lifeless body sink to the ground and licked his lips clean. He crouched down and pulled a glass vial from the pocket of his overcoat. He lifted the man’s head and let the last of the blood flow into the small opening, not spilling a drop. He replaced the stopper and let the vial slip back into his pocket.

He stood up and turned back the way he came, only to find himself staring into a pair of intense green eyes. He jumped backwards, startled.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Scarlett,” Brian cried to the woman standing in front of him. She had her arms crossed, amusement playing across her features. She was wearing a floor length sleeveless evening gown. The dark burgundy fabric clung to her lithe frame, dropping to a dangerously low v in the front. Her dark red hair was drawn into a messy bun, tendrils framing her beautiful face. The black silk scarf wrapped around her neck fluttered in the breeze. She smirked at him. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“Aw, the great vampire master Kinney was frightened by little old me?” Scarlett teased good-naturedly. Her voice was soft and sultry, carrying a bit of an English accent. She looked at the man lying dead on the ground behind Brian. His skin was pale and his eyes were open, staring but not seeing. Blood trailed from the two holes in his neck. Her vibrant eyes traveled back to Brian’s lips, stained red from the thick liquid. “Save any for me?”

Brian laughed and pulled the vial from his pocket. He tossed it to her and she caught it, her eyes twinkling with excitement. “Drink up.”

“Always the thoughtful one.” Brian threw his arm over Scarlett’s shoulders as she drank every drop of blood. She let the vial slip back into Brian’s pocket and he ran his thumb over the corner of her mouth, gathering a drop of blood that was pooled there. He licked his thumb clean with a flick of his tongue. “How was he?”

“Didn’t fuck this one,” Brian smirked. She hand to her chest and gasped in mock surprise.

They both started laughing and walked back down the alley until their retreating forms could barely be seen through the fog. Then they disappeared all together, two vampires thriving in the dead of night.


	2. Blood and Flesh

1505, England

Scarlett lay in bed next to her husband. She knew tonight would be the night; she’d known it for her whole life. Tonight would be the night her life changed forever. The master vampire would come to take her and she would be the one to guide him to his true love. She’d had visions of this night for as long as she could remember. It was her fate, her destiny.

Scarlett sat up and looked over at the love of her life. She knew it would be a long time before she saw him again, and it broke her heart. She reached down and softly brushed her fingertips against the soft skin on his cheek. A single tear fell from her eye and landed on his hand. It was then that she remembered the gold wedding band on his finger. Quietly she lifted his hand and removed the band and clasped his tightly in her grasp. She then removed her own wedding ring and placed it on her pillow. She leaned down close to his ear.

“I’ll wait for you, my love. I promise,” she whispered. She then pressed a soft kiss to his lips and got out of bed before she changed her mind. She knew she had to do this. She pulled on the dress she’d been wearing earlier and put on her white hooded cape. With one last look towards her husband’s sleeping form, she slipped away into the night.

Scarlett waited in the courtyard, she didn’t know how long. Just as the church bells rang in the hour of midnight, a figure emerged from the shadows. He was long and lean, dressed all in black with a black hooded cape. The whites of his eyes seemed to glow beneath the hood and she could see the faint gleam of his fangs as he ran his tongue over his teeth. She stood and approached him with her head up.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Master Kinney,” she said. The man smiled as he removed his hood, exposing his auburn hair. He then proceeded to bow, sweeping his cape around in a dramatic half circle.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness,” he said. He stood to full height again and held out his hand. “Come; we have much to do.” She looked back at her palace with a look of longing, then back to the master vampire. She took his hand and he pulled her to him. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before he gently pulled her head back and prepared to bite into her soft flesh. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her neck, she spoke.

“Will it hurt?” She asked. He smiled.

“Only for a second. Just relax.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. Then in one fled swoop he pulled his cape around them and sank his fangs into her flesh. They then disappeared from sight. Scarlett’s love would never remarry, and her kingdom would forever wonder about her mysterious disappearance.


	3. Blood and Flesh

The walls of the disco pulsed with life. The smell of sweat and sex lingered in the air as the hot bodies grinded and gyrated against each other. At the bar men ordered endless amounts of shots to forget the monotony of their everyday lives. In the corner some twinkies took an offered bump from a couple of horny bears. Brian Kinney was home.

“Brian. Brian, are you focusing?” Scarlett tapped her Minolo-clad foot as she waited for some sort of acknowledgement from Brian. When she got none she rolled her eyes and popped him in the back of the head.

“Ow! What?” Brian asked as he snapped out of his daze.

“How many times do I have to remind you that we’re not here on a pleasure trip tonight?” Scarlett asked, annoyed. Brian snickered.

“Sorry mother,” he said. Scarlett rolled her eyes once more and the two headed for the bar. “Beam on the rocks and a gin and tonic for the lady, extra bubbly,” Brian ordered. The two ordered drinks mostly for show, but Brian had developed a taste for bourbon over the years.

“Now Brian,” Scarlett started between sips, “you must remember to focus. Your soul mate is somewhere out there in that sea of sweaty bodies, and I intend to find him, but you must help to draw him out. If you’re not completely focused I won’t be able to read the cosmic energy.”

“Yeah, yeah, calm down your Highness. I promise you I’m devoting all my energy towards Prince Charming,” Brian said sarcastically as he watched a hot young philly saunter by. Scarlett gave an exasperated sigh and pulled Brian’s face towards her own.

“Listen to me. Work now, play later. If we miss this opportunity the Elders will have our asses. Who knows what kind of punishment awaits us if we fail.”

“Alright, alright,” Brian said. Scarlett smiled and removed her hands from Brian’s face. He closed his eyes in order to concentrate. Scarlett’s green eyes flicked across the floor, searching. Then she saw it; the glowing white light that only she, as Brian’s guide, could see. She’d found him, the man that her charge—and best friend—would be spending eternity with, and boy was Brian in for a pleasant surprise.

“Got him,” Scarlett said, taking another sip of her gin and tonic.

“Where is he?” Brian asked as he snapped his eyes open. Scarlett pointed to where the white light was glowing.

“See the little blonde with the hot body and the angelic blonde hair? That’s him,” Scarlett said around a smile. Brian looked in awe at his soul mate. The man was, without a doubt, the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

“Well, if I have to spend eternity with someone, at least it’s someone hot,” Brian said, trying to be nonchalant. Scarlett snickered and took another sip of her drink. She loved how the bubbles went straight to her nose.

“I guess all that’s left to do is attract him,” Scarlett said. Brian finished his drink and was about to go convince the hot young blonde to come home with him when Scarlett suddenly stopped him. “Oh wait, I have to give you something.” She then placed her hand surreptitiously on Brian’s back and he felt a warm sensation fill his body.

“What was that?” He asked, feeling a bit flushed, which was odd for Brian Kinney (especially when touched by a woman).

“I lent you my pheromones.” Brian raised a questioning eyebrow.

“You can do that?”

“I just did, didn’t I?” Brian smiled his famous tongue-in-cheek grin and nodded. “Now, I lent them to you because scripture says he might play a little hard to get. So I’m just trying to make your job easier.” Brian laughed at that.

“Thanks doll. What would I do without you?”

“Fuck everything in site and neglect your duties?”

“You say that like it would be a bad thing.” Scarlett shook her head in mock detest.

“Go, before that boy decides to leave!” Brian smirked once more and then turned and headed into the crowd. In a matter of moments, he would meet the man who he would spend forever with.


	4. Blood and Flesh

Brian moved gracefully through the thick crowd, zeroed in on his target like a jungle cat hunting its prey. Brian had been preparing for this moment for a millennium, and it had finally arrived. For once in his very long life Brian had no idea what he was going to say. All he knew was that he couldn’t fuck this up; his life—and Scarlett’s—depended on him. No pressure, right?

He approached the young man from behind. _Well, here goes nothing,_ Brian thought. He opened his mouth, hoping something suave would come out.

“Funny, I thought you’d be wearing sneakers…” This is what actually came out. The blonde turned around, revealing the most intense blue eyes Brian had ever seen in his life. The blonde man cocked an eyebrow and frowned in confusion.

“Why’s that?” He asked.

“Well, because you’ve been running through my mind all day long.” _Oh my fucking God! Did that just come out of my mouth? Why the fuck did I just say that? Maybe he didn’t hear me…_

“Oh please tell me that hasn’t worked on anyone else,” the blonde said between laughter. Brian needed to recover. Quickly.

“Nope, but you’ll be glad to know that you’re the 10th guy to say that tonight. I can now officially retire it to my dud list.”

“Well, I’d say it’s about 9 guys too late.” The blonde turned to walk away. Without thinking Brian reached out and grabbed the blonde’s arm and pulled him close. Brian could feel the other man’s hot breath against his against his throat. As blue eyes melted into hazel, a feeling swept over Brian’s body that he had never felt before. It was stronger than lust, more desperate than need, and more powerful than want. Suddenly this man was Brian’s…everything.

“Dance with me,” he said, draping his arms around the blonde’s neck. As if in a trance the man encircled Brian’s waist with his arms. The two moved in perfect rhythm, as if they’d danced together a million times before.

“Do I know you?” The blonde asked. “You just…you suddenly seem so familiar…” Brian smiled.

“No, you don’t know me,” then he leaned in close to the blonde man’s ear and whispered, “but you will.” The smaller man shivered and took in a deep breath. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Mmm…I dunno…I mean, I just met you…” The blonde said, trying to regain the control he seemed to have lost so quickly.

“Please,” Brian whispered. “I promise it’ll be worth it.” He then gingerly traced a path along the man’s ear with his tongue and blonde took another deep breath. Brian knew he had him.

“Your place or mine?” The blonde asked, lust dripping from his every word. Brian smiled and took the man’s hand.

“Mine.” They started to exit the club.

“Wait a minute. I don’t even know your name,” the blonde said, gently removing his hand from Brian’s. Brian turned to the man and extended his hand.

“I’m Brian. Brian Kinney.” An odd look flickered quickly in the blonde’s eyes before he took the offered hand and shook it.

“Justin Taylor.” They kept their hands linked and Brian started guiding Justin out of the club, and this time the man didn’t let go. _The time is almost here,_ Brian thought. _From this moment on, my life changes forever…_

***

Scarlett watched this whole scene unfold from the bar. When she saw the two men exit the disco, she smiled, momentarily revealing her white fangs. She turned to the bartender, changing her grin to a small, sexy smile, concealing her fangs once more.

“Excuse me; think you could be a dear queer and call me a taxi?”


	5. Blood and Flesh

**A/N: I've corrected all errors, as I am forever the perfectionist when it comes to my writing...**

Brian and Justin stumbled into the loft in a frenzy of passion. Mouth attacked mouth as they tugged and pulled at each other’s clothes, each seemingly more desperate than the other for skin to skin contact. In a matter of seconds both men were naked, Justin’s bare back pressed against the cool hard wood floor as Brian licked a trail down the blonde man’s body. He slowly traced a circle around each of Justin’s nipples, then licked further down and repeated the same action to the navel before dipping his hot, wet tongue into the crevice. All the while Justin was moaning in ecstasy, each action bringing more passion than the next.

“Oh, God Brian,” Justin moaned as Brian gently nipped and licked at the inside of the man’s thighs, satisfied with the delicious torture he was inflicting on his victim. He stopped and looked up at Justin, a mischievous smiled painted across his face. Without warning, he swooped down and devoured every inch of Justin’s aching member, swallowing as the head hit the back of his throat.

“Ahhh!” Justin screamed and arched his back as the wave of euphoria engulfed his entire body. Brian’s head bobbed quickly and expertly over Justin’s crotch. Justin’s fingers searched desperately for something to grab, and finally entangled themselves in Brian’s silky auburn hair. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Fuck Brian, I’m gonna cum,” he gasped, his lungs unable to gather a decent breath. Then just as suddenly as the movements had started they stopped. Justin opened his eyes and looked down in confusion.

“Uh, uh, uh,” Brian said. “Not until I’m buried deep inside that tight ass of yours.” Justin smirked and pulled Brian back up his body and pressed a searing kiss against his lips. When they broke apart Brian reached for his pants and removed the ever present condom and packet of lube from his pocket. He ripped open the lube packet first, squirting half of the contents onto his fingers. He guided Justin’s legs up onto his shoulders, and again without warning gently but quickly pushed two of his fingers into Justin’s tight hole. The man gasped at the sudden intrusion. Once he’d adjusted he began slowly fucking himself on Brian’s fingers. Justin bucked harder and harder, and after a few minutes Brian was sure he was ready. He stilled Justin’s movements and removed his fingers. He ripped the condom packet open with his teeth and handed it to Justin.

“Put it on me,” he said in a low hoarse voice. Justin took the condom and nimbly complied, slipping it on with expert precision. Brian used the rest of the lube to coat his cock, making it shine under the pale light of the moon filtering through the windows. He placed his cock at Justin’s twitching hole and slowly pushed through the first ring of muscle. Justin sucked in a sharp breath and waited as the pain quickly turned to pleasure. After a moment Brian pushed the rest of his large cock into the awaiting orifice. Justin sighed, not able to remember the last time he’d felt these kinds of delectable sensations. The two began to move together, soon finding their rhythm. They rocked together under the light of the full moon, moaning and clawing and sweating and breathing. The need for release was becoming more and more apparent.

“Brian!”

“Justin!” The names were shouted in unison, each name uttered by the other party. As Justin came forcefully onto Brian’s chest, Brian filled the condom with his own hot seed. He collapsed onto Justin’s chest, exhausted. 

“That was fucking amazing,” Justin panted when he had gotten his breathing under control enough to speak.

“Yeah,” was all Brian could manage. He knew what he needed to do next, but for some reason, he couldn’t bear to do it, not with those innocent blue eyes staring at him with that adoring look. Then a light bulb went off in his head. “Justin, you look tired.” Justin snorted.

“Tired, how the fuck could I be tired with all this adrenaline rushing through me?” He answered. Brian looked deeper in to Justin’s eyes, unblinking.

“I dunno. It just looks like all of a sudden your eyes are really heavy, like you can barely keep them open…” Brian said in a deep even voice. Suddenly Justin _did_ , in fact, feel very, very tired.

“Now that you mention it,” Justin said around a yawn, “I am kinda tired. But I can’t stay here tonight. I’ve got work in the morning and…” But he couldn’t stop yawning.

“I’ll make sure you’re up in time,” Brian promised, standing and scooping the young blonde into his arms. Justin rested his head against Brian’s shoulder as the man carried him to the bedroom. In his sleepy haze, Justin began to babble.

“You wanna know something really fucking weird?” He started. He didn’t wait for Brian to reply. “Last night I had this dream that I was at Babylon, dancing, when all of a sudden the music stopped, but no one stopped dancing. I guess I was the only one who didn’t hear the music anymore.” At this point he stopped to yawn again before continuing. “And then I saw this beautiful woman dressed in this short sequenced evening dress, bathed in this white light. I kept asking her who she was and what she was doing there but she wouldn’t answer. All she said was, ‘Brian Kinney. Be ready.’ And then she just fucking disappeared. And then tonight I met you and your name is Brian Kinney! Isn’t that fucking weird?” Before Brian could answer, Justin was already asleep. Brian laid the smaller man down on the bed and covered him with the duvet.

Hearing the description of the dress was proof enough to Brian that Scarlett had visited Justin in his dreams last night. _Her giving soul just never quits,_ he thought sarcastically, knowing full well that vampires don’t have souls. He went out into the living room and put his jeans back on, leaving the top button undone and walked to the door. When he slid it open he wasn’t surprised to see Scarlett standing on the other side.

“Good evening, your Majesty,” he said, stepping aside so that Scarlett could enter. 

“Good evening Master Kinney,” Scarlett replied, removing her cloak and setting it on the couch. “Where is he? Have you started yet?”

“He’s in the bedroom, and no I haven’t started. You know prophecy says we must feed from him together. I put him to sleep,” Brian said while pouring himself a shot of Beam.

“You put him to sleep?” Scarlett asked in disbelief. Brian tossed back the shot before answering.

“Well, I mean I fucked him first, but then I put him to sleep,” he answered, pouring himself another shot. Scarlett cocked an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation. Brian finished the second shot and said, “Look I just thought it would be easier that way, alright? Don’t get your panties all in a twist.” Scarlett rolled her eyes and began making her way towards the bedroom followed by Brian. When she reached the bed, Scarlett smiled. “My, my; he’s even more handsome in person.” She climbed on the bed and kneeled next to Justin’s sleeping form. Brian joined her on the other side.

“It’s finally time,” Brian said in a voice barely above a whisper. Scarlett nodded and held out her hands, which Brian took. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and began reciting.

_As prophecy does clearly state,_  
The Chosen One now meets his fate.  
His purest blood will be the key,  
That sets our Master once again free.  
Now the Master Vampire and I will drink the blood  
Of his one and only truest love. 

Scarlett opened her eyes and smiled at Brian, who smiled back, both revealing their pearly white fangs. Then Scarlett sobered slightly and moved her right hand to the wedding band on the chain around her neck and began idly toying with it.

“You know, he’ll be the first and only victim I take,” she said quietly. Brian rubbed the back of her left hand with his thumb. She looked up at him, a few glassy tears shinning unshed in her eyes. She refused to let them fall. She shook her head and took Brian’s hand once more. “We must make sure he’s truly the one.” She started to recite again, this time her eyes were fixed on Justin.

_Elders great I ask you please  
To send a sign of acceptance down to me._

A spot of light started to glow beneath Justin’s skin right underneath his collarbone. The light faded, leaving in its place three interconnected rings; the mark of the Chosen One. The rings were meant to represent the Master Vampire, his Guide and the Chosen One. Scarlett and Brian smiled. This was truly the Chosen One. With one last look at each other, they swooped down, both ready to fulfill their destinies.


	6. Blood and Flesh

Scarlett stood in front of the window staring out at the pre-dawn sky. She wasn't dressed in her usual evening wear, but instead was clad in a pair of simple jeans and a black wife beater. _Man, this city's never looked more beautiful,_ she thought. Her thoughts were floating around inside her head like restless balloons. She had a lot on her mind. After all, Justin was the beginning of the end of her life as a vampire.

Scarlett was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Brian get out of bed and come up behind her. She wasn't startled when he slipped his arms around her waist though. It took a lot to startle Scarlett.

"What're you thinking about, your Majesty?" He whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled and put her arms over his.

"Just things...I haven't seen a sunrise in so long," Scarlett sighed.

"I know what you mean," Brian answered. He hadn't seen a sunrise in a thousand years. And he wouldn't see one ever again. "Why all these thoughts about sunrises?"

"The morning after I got married, my new husband woke me up early and took me out to the courtyard. You remember, the courtyard where I met you? And we watched the sunrise. I asked him why he was so intent on getting me up and he told me that he'd never watched a sunrise with someone he loved, and he wanted to do it before he died." Brian could hear the soft, sad smile in Scarlett's voice and he squeezed her tighter.

"You'll see him soon," he said. She nodded.

"That boy...he'll be waking up soon," she said. It was Brian's turn to nod. "He'll have a lot of questions...We have a lot of explaining to do."

"Should we tell him everything?"

"Well, we really don't have much time to dick around here, Master Kinney, but...no, not everything. Just...what's necessary. Which is still a lot." Brian heaved a sigh and pulled Scarlett a little closer to him.

"It won't be the same..." He said. Scarlett smiled softly.

"I know. It'll be better; trust me." Just then they heard stirring in the bedroom. Brian released Scarlett and went to draw the heavy curtains that shielded the windows in the daytime. 

"I'll go to the store," Scarlett said, moving to the couch to get her cloak. "I'll get him one of those prepackaged steaks. That should be enough for now." With that Scarlett left to get Justin's breakfast.

***  
In the bedroom, Justin was just starting to wake up. He recalled the night before, only it seemed more like a pleasant dream than a reality. _But it must've been real,_ Justin thought, _or else why would I still be in his apartment?_ Justin smiled and rolled out of bed slowly, not even realizing that Brian was no longer in bed with him. He went into the bathroom to relieve his bladder. _Damn, but my neck hurts something fierce,_ Justin thought. He smirked and flushed the toilet. _I have to see the love bites this guy left me._ Justin moved to the mirror and peered in. At first he thought that maybe he was still asleep. But a quick pinch to the arm confirmed his conscious state. There, on his neck, where four tiny holes, two on each side. Black and blue ringed the little holes, his pale skin looking even paler in comparison. He gasped. It was then that he caught a glimpse into his mouth. He quickly clamped a hand over his lips, still staring into the mirror. Then he slowly removed his hand, and to his horror, they were still there: fangs.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yelled.

***  
"WHAT THE FUCK?" Brian heard as he stood next to the bed, waiting for Justin to emerge from the bathroom. Which by his calculations would be in 5...4...3...2...

"What the fuck is wrong with my teeth? And why are there holes in my fucking neck?" Justin shrieked as he flung the bathroom door open. Brian smiled and sat on the bed, turning his back to Justin and patting the spot next to him.

"Have a seat," he said. Justin moved quickly across the room and came to stand in front of Brian.

"I don't wanna have a fucking seat! I want you to explain to me what the FUCK is going on!" he demanded. Brian laughed.

"Alright, you don"t have to sit down. But once I start explaining things, I think you're gonna wish you had," Brian said by way of his last warning. Justin continued to stand and Brian reached over to the night stand and got his cigarettes. After lighting one up, he looked up at Justin.

"So, the long and short of it," he said as he exhaled, "is that you're a vampire. That's what's up with your teeth. Now, why are you a vampire, you may ask?" Brian paused and took a pull off his cigarette. "Well, it's because we made you that way: me and my friend Scarlett. Any questions so far?" Justin racked a hand through his hair.

"Um...how about fucking why?!" He screamed. Brian inhaled on his cigarette and nodded.

"Yes good question. Unfortunately the answer will have to wait until my counterpart returns. You understand...prophecy and all...You've gotta follow it or the Elders will have your ass..."

"You're fucking crazy!" Justin yelled. He began flittering around the room, gathering his clothes. "I'm getting the fuck outta here!" He started for the door.

"You can't leave," Brian said calmly from the top of the steps.

"Watch me," Justin said, moving to open the door.

"The sun'll be out soon...Wouldn't want to get caught in it," Brian said. Justin guffawed.

"You really think I buy all this vampire shit? You really are a fucking crazy bastard!"

"But what if I'm right? What other explanation is there for your teeth...those holes in your neck...your sudden insatiable craving for blood...No, I know you didn't say anything about that, but I know you're feeling it. Go ahead; don't be afraid to admit it. We all get hungry Justin." Justin's hand paused on the door handle. Brian moved down the stairs and walked over to the couch, leaning on the arm closest to the door. "If I'm right, then you'll burn up in about a half hour when the sun comes up. And if you die, then I die, Scarlett dies. Do you really wanna take the chance of taking 3 lives because you can't accept the truth?" Justin sighed and moved his hand away from the handle. He turned back towards Brian.

"Fine; I'll stay. But I sit on one end of the couch, you stay on the other side and you explain EVERYTHING when this Scarlett person gets back," Justin said, starting to pull his clothes on.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Brian smoking his cigarette and Justin staring ahead. Suddenly Brian turned to Justin.

"It was a good lay though, wasn't it?" The Master asked. Justin snorted and continued to look in front of him.

"I'm not speaking to you," he said, his earlier anger still evident in his tone. Brian smirked.

"Okay...I guess you really don't have to say anything. I know it had to have been good, what with the way you screamed my name," he said. Justin turned his head towards Brian.

"Fuck you...I was...drunk," Justin said with a little less conviction that he had intended. Brian's smile widened.

"Justin, don't worry about it. I screamed your name too, remember? It was great sex, it's okay to say so." Justin lowered his eyes and a small, almost undetectable smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, okay, it was great sex," he said. Then he looked back up. "But that still does not excuse the fact that I have no idea what's going on." Brian nodded and extinguished his cigarette.

"All will be explained soon," he said. Just then the door slid open, and Scarlett entered the loft. Justin turned and looked towards the door, then stood up, still staring at Scarlett.

"Oh good; you're awake," Scarlett said, and then closed the door. Justin just stared in awe at the woman who had just come through the door.

"You...You're the woman from my dream...You're...the one who told me about him," Justin stammered, dumbstruck. 

"Oh that," Scarlett said, setting the paper bag she'd been carrying down on the counter and coming to sit on a chair. "I know that prophecy says that you were not supposed to have any awareness off the meeting but I just felt it wrong for you to walk into this thing completely blind." Justin shook his head to clear the fog that had clouded it. He crossed his arms.

"And what exactly is this 'thing'? You know, you two are really quite cryptic," Justin said as he sat down. Scarlett nodded.

"You're right; I am kind of dancing around the issue, aren't I?" She said. She reached into the purse that had just appeared beside her and produced a pack of cigarettes. Taking one out and lighting it, she began. "I trust Brian's already explained the vampire bit, yes? Good, then I'll start from the beginning.

"A thousand years ago, a man named Brian Kinney was chosen by the Elders, the supreme council of the supernatural, to be the Master Vampire. The man took his fate begrudgingly and angrily. His anger would cause him to lash out at all the wrong times. After several years of misbehavior, the Elders decided to doom Master Kinney to a life of meaningless sexual encounters, never able to feel the love of another until he found his soul mate, the Chosen One." Scarlett inhaled on her cigarette and released the smoke. Justin took all this in.

"Alright, so that explains him. What about you?" Justin asked. Scarlett nodded.

"Yes, yes I was just getting to that.

"Where do I come in? Well, since Master Kinney could not feel love, the Elders decided to take mercy on him and told him that in the year 1505, in the country of England, he would find a guide that would help him find the Chosen One. And that's me: Brian's guide, Scarlett." Justin nodded slowly.

"So, I'm the Chosen One?" Justin asked. They nodded. "Why me?" Scarlett smiled.

"We don't question the ways of the Elders. The only thing you need to know is that _this is your fate_. You can't escape it and the longer you fight it the harder it will be," Scarlett said. Justin nodded and stood up. He started walking to the bathroom.

"I just...I need to think...by myself," he said. Halfway to the bathroom he stopped, turned around and walked to the kitchen and picked up the paper bag, then he started up the stairs. "I could smell the steak from around the corner." With that he closed the door to the bathroom.

"Well," said Brian, who had been silent up until now, "I think he took it pretty well."


	7. Blood and Flesh

Justin had been in the bathroom for an hour before Scarlett and Brian heard the shower start. Brian rose to his feet.

"I think he's had about enough 'thinking by myself' time. I'm going in there," he said as he made his way towards the bathroom. 

"Please use some tact," Scarlett said. Brian smirked without stopping his movement.

"What's that?" He said as he disappeared into the bedroom.

***

Justin heard the door open and close. He knew without looking that it was Brian, not Scarlett. It was amazing to him the instant bond he had with this man...vampire.

"Your bathroom door doesn't have a lock," he said. He heard Brian laugh.

"Well, when you've got somebody around who can mentally pick locks, you find it sorta arbitrary to have them," Brian answer. Justin chuckled.

"Is there anything Scarlett can't do?" He asked. Brian pondered for a moment.

"She's a terrible cook," he answered. "But, hey, cut her a little slack. I mean, she was born into nobility, married a king and then became a vampire. So you can see where she didn't find it necessary to hone her culinary skills." The men laughed together for a moment, and then Justin sobered.

"So I'm the Chosen One. What exactly does that entail?"

"Well," Brian started, "you're my soul mate. Which is really ironic, seeing as how vampires don't have souls."

"I guess it's just a title," Justin said. "Seriously, what does all of this mean?"

"If you come out of the bathroom, Scarlett can finish explaining everything," Brian answered. Justin nodded and turned the water off. He opened the shower door and stepped out, shaking the water out of his hair.

Brian took in the vision before him: rivulets of water trailed down Justin's silky skin and pieces of his blond hair stuck to his forehead. As Justin reached for a towel, Brian stepped in front of the rack. Justin looked at the Master, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"She's waited an hour; she can wait a couple more minutes," he said as he swiftly bent down and captured the blonde's lips. Justin didn't argue. His hands fumbled with the button on Brian's pants, all the while refusing to let got of the mouth to mouth contact. He quickly opened the zipper and nudged Brian's pants down.

Pulling away reluctantly, Brian spun Justin around and bent him over the bathroom counter. He placed his pulsing member at the entrance of Justin's fluttering hole.

"Wait, what about a condom?" Justin breathed. Brian smiled and leaned close to Justin's ear.

"Vampires don't carry diseases," he whispered and gave Justin's earlobe a quick nibble. "The condom last night was a formality; I knew you were smart and wouldn't let a complete stranger fuck you bareback, and I couldn't reveal my identity to you yet." Brian entered Justin in one motion. Justin gasped and clawed at the counter, taking hold of the side. Just like the night before the two moved in perfect rhythm. Justin arched his back and pulled Brian's head down, pressing a searing kiss to his lips. The pure heat that emanated from the kiss was enough to send them both over the edge. Justin shot his load onto the cabinet while Brian came deep inside of him.

Brian pulled out and got on his knees. He spread Justin's cheeks and gently lapped up the pearly white cum that was slowly seeping out of Justin's hole. Justin sighed; he'd never had a lover come inside him before. Brian stood and pulled his pants back up. After buttoning and zippering them he pulled Justin up and wrapped him in a towel.

"Come on, Sunshine; I think her Highness has waited long enough," he said. Justin smiled and nodded. They exited the bathroom.

***  
Scarlett chuckled when the men came out of the bedroom; Justin now dressed in a pair of Brian's jeans and a t-shirt.

"I see you two just couldn't wait to consummate the union," she said. Both men smirked and sat on the couch. Scarlett lit a cigarette and looked at Justin. "Now then, I think you're expecting the rest of my explanation, yes?" Justin nodded. "Alright; if I'm not mistaken, now that you've accepted the fact that you're a vampire, you'll want to know what's in store for you, correct?" Justin nodded again. "Well, as you know you are the Master Vampire's soul mate; the Chosen One. Now there's only one more thing you don't know." Scarlett stopped and took a drag from her cigarette.

"And what's that?" Justin asked.

"I'm carrying the Pure One: yours and Brian's child."


	8. Chapter 8

  
Author's notes: Wow, so, sorry this took so long. Writer's block is a bitch (my writing professor says Writer's block doesn't exsist, but he's a douchbag and can go to Hell). Anyway, it's been so long you might wanna brush up on the last few chapters, they're not long so...what's the harm. Ok. Enjoy and please review!  


* * *

“Come again?” Justin said, staring at Scarlett in disbelief. Scarlett took another drag.

“I’m pregnant with your baby,” Scarlett answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Justin opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. I mean really, what do you say when a women you met not more than an hour ago tells you she’s gonna have your kid? Scarlett smirked and extinguished her cigarette.

“I can see that I’m going to need to explain further,” Scarlett said sarcastically. “Now, I don’t know how much you know about vampires, but traditionally, they’re not supposed to be able to bear children. But, as with everything, there is one exception. After the Master Vampire meets the Chosen One and he and his guide drink of the pure blood, the Master’s guide will then conceive the Pure One; the child of the Master and the Chosen one.” Justin nodded slowly.

“Okay, other questions aside, and do be sure that I have many more questions, why is the baby called the Pure One?” Justin said.

“It’s the first Vampiric birth. The first vampire to be born a vampire and the first vampire to have a natural soul. It, unlike all other vampires, including the three of us, will have a beating heart. It will be the most powerful vampire in the world, the only one that will be able to bring peace between the vampire and human worlds,” Scarlett said as if reciting something from an encyclopedia. Justin nodded and took in a deep breath and then released it.

“This is all happening really fast,” he said. “Last night I was a guy who was just trying to get laid, and now I’m the Chosen One and some chick tells me she’s going to have my super-powerful baby. It’s…it’s a lot to take in.” Scarlett smiled.

“I know, believe me, I know. But like I said before, this is your fate. So there’s really no use in fighting it.” Justin nodded, and opened his mouth to speak when Scarlett stood. “That’s enough for now. I know you have many, many more questions, but we all have to rest now. It’s been a big morning and you have to prowl tonight.” Scarlett started making her way towards the bedroom where the door to her own bedroom was.

“Prowl?” Justin asked. Scarlett stopped and turned around. She sighed.

“Yes, prowl. You know, feed? You didn’t think you’d be sucking the blood out of raw steaks forever, now did you?” Justin’s mouth hung agape. “You’d better close that trap; you’re liable to catch a fly. And trust me, they don’t taste as good as you’re thinking they might. Now really, that was absolutely the last question. Off to bed with everyone.” Brian smirked and stood, pulling Justin up and into his arms, nibbling gently on the soft flesh of Justin’s ear. “And I mean to sleep, Master Kinney,” Scarlett said without turning around or stopping her movement. Brian rolled his eyes and released Justin. “Good day gentlemen.”

***  
“So, what’s Scarlett’s deal?” Justin asked. It was night once more and he and Brian were walking down Liberty Avenue, prowling for their first victim of the night.

“She’s my guide, she already explained that,” Brian answered. Justin shook his head.

“No, I know that. I meant, what’s her story, not the one the Elders created for her,” he said. Brian nodded.

“Ah, that story? Well, she was a queen. Not as big as Queen Elizabeth or anything, but a queen none the less,” Brian started, not really knowing how much he should tell Justin at this particular juncture. When he was quiet for a while, Justin stopped walking and Brian turned to look at him.

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to tell me?”

“Well, it might help if you told me exactly what you want to know Sunshine.”

“Did she have kids? Did she get along with her parents? Did she like being a queen? Was she in love?” Justin rattled off. He’d been thinking about Scarlett a lot, not only since this morning but since he’d seen her in his dream. He could sense that her mysterious green eyes held a lot of secrets, and he couldn’t wait to get to the bottom of them.

“Well let’s see: No, she didn’t have any kids. I don’t know how she felt about her parents. I think being a queen suited her well. She seems to like to order me around anyway. And…” Brian trailed off, not knowing if he should tell Justin about Christopher or not.

“And…?” Justin prompted, knowing which question was still unanswered.

“And,” Brian finally spoke, “I think you should ask her about that last one.” Justin groaned in frustration.

“Everything with you people is fucking secrets,” he said. Brian smirked and continued walking. Justin rolled his eyes and started walking again as well. 

“Yes, I suppose us vampires are a bit enigmatic,” Brian said. Justin scoffed, letting Brian know that that was the understatement of the year. Brian’s smirk only widened. “Don’t worry; everything will unravel itself in due time.” They had reached a populated area of Liberty and Brian leaned against a building and lit a cigarette. “We’re here.” Justin joined Brian against the wall and took the cigarette out of Brian’s mouth, slipping it between his own lips and taking a deep drag.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” he said. Brian reclaimed his cigarette and took a drag.

“Sure you can,” Brian said simply before exhaling the smoke. Justin shook his head.

“I don’t think I can take the life of an innocent person,” he responded as he took the cigarette from Brian’s hand. Brian rolled onto his shoulder.

“We never take the lives of innocents,” he said. “That’s the first rule. Never the life of an innocent. You were the exception.” He took the cigarette back from Justin and put it between his lips. Justin stared back at him, his blue eyes scrunched in confusion. Brian smiled a little around the cigarette, thinking that he could get used to seeing those eyes everyday.

“How do I know who’s an innocent and who’s not?” the blonde asked. Brian rolled back onto his back and took a drag off the cigarette.

“You’ll know,” Brian said. He handed the cigarette over to the younger man. Justin placed the cigarette between his lips and looked out over the sea of people. They all looked the same as they had before. Then he spotted a man in a grey trench coat. Ice pumped through his veins which no long ran with blood and fire burned behind his blue eyes. Brian took the cigarette back and took once last drag before snuffing it out. “I see you’ve found him.”

“That man in the trench coat…He makes me feel…cold,” Justin said, never tearing his eyes away from the man in question.

“He’s a rapist,” Brian said. “He beats his wife, molests his children and then comes down here to pick off unsuspecting teenage boys.” Justin watched as the man raked his eyes over a boy no more than 17 and lick his lips. Justin shuddered.

“How do you know all that?”

“You learn to read them,” Brian answered. “Well, go get him.” Justin pushed himself off the wall and stood in front of Brian.

“Go get him? That’s all? No tutorial? No example? Just, ‘go get him’?” Brian smirked and pushed his tongue into his cheek.

“This is one of those things you have to learn on your own.” Justin rolled his eyes, which seemed to be becoming his new trademark. He sucked in a deep breath and spun around. The man in the trench coat was still in the same spot, obviously still looking for his prey. Little did he know he was someone else’s. 

Justin took long, silent strides across the street. He moved with a grace that he didn’t know he possessed. Right before he approached the man in the trench coat, he plastered on a coy smirk, careful to hide his new fangs.

“Hey,” he said, his voice breathy and seductive, a voice he’d never heard leave his mouth before. The man looked up and met Justin’s eyes. A slimy smiled painted itself across his face.

“Hey.” Justin could feel his skin crawling as the man’s eyes examined his body. He needed to move this along. The less time he had to spend looking at this man, the better.

“You looking for a good time?” The man’s eyes flew back up to his and before he could answer, Justin pulled him into the nearest alley. The man pushed him up against the wall and grabbed his neck.

“You have no idea what you just got yourself into little boy,” he said with that same slimy smirk on his face. Justin was wearing a smirk of his own, and with strength he didn’t know that he had he planted a hand against the man’s chest and pushed him up against the other wall, pinning his shoulders.

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He smiled wide, exposing his sharp white fangs. Before the man even had a chance to gasp, Justin sunk his teeth into his flesh, sucking his life force from him.


End file.
